


Sluggish Dazed Spring Approaches

by psychomath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PTSD Graves
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 他认为自己是残缺的，而这种残缺是一种可传染的疾病。





	Sluggish Dazed Spring Approaches

**Author's Note:**

> 我甚至不知道lof什么时候屏蔽了这个，非常非常久以前写的片段

清晨的纽约沐浴在蓝色的天光里，Newt肌理分明的背部和结实的手臂裸露在凌乱的被子外，他想把所有的一切存在瓶子里：他散在苔藓色枕头上的红头发，侧腹的伤疤和耳朵后原野一样的气息。

年轻人在梦中翻了个身，睫毛蝶翼一样颤动，在煎培根和烤吐司香气的功劳下露出一个天真又迷糊的笑。“早安。”他用一个懒腰把自己拉坐起来，光线在年轻的皮肤上跳动，那个微笑一直保持在脸上，他在等待早安吻。

“我们结束了。”这位安全部部长摆出了所有的威严，“早餐在桌子上，你得抓紧些，船可不等人。”所有漂亮的小鸟都逃离这个鬼地方了，他希望他爱的这只也逃离这座雪里的城市。

年轻人看起来就像是被他捅了一刀。“我不明白。”别再让这更困难了，Graves乞求着，“我们不合适，这段关系对你有害无益。”他想起了那些夜晚，他在梦中尖叫，而Newt一遍遍地用承诺安抚他，亲吻他汗湿的额头。他想起了所有的那些该死的过激反应和他突然爆发的脾气。有些东西不能用恢复如初修复，他们碎了就是碎了，而Graves再清楚不过。

他看着年轻人向他走来，赤囧裸的两具躯体相对着，像是世界上最初的两个人。而他只想把自己深深，深深地藏起来，带着那些肮脏的欲囧念和破坏的渴望，躲到世界上离他的爱人最远的地方。

“我今年29岁，Graves先生，已经从事神奇生物保护十年了。”他的眼睛依然羞怯地躲避着Graves的视线，齿印和吻痕在他身上留下模糊的印记，年轻人在寒冷的空气中发抖，语气却很笃定，“我救助繁育了相当多的物种，然后在时机合适时放他们离开自由生活。恐怕你认为我已经习惯了离别，但事情不是这样的。”有一瞬间，Newt湖绿色的眼睛与他的相遇，“我是说……当分手对两个人最好时，那它理应发生，但我，我不想让一切结束。”

年轻人瘦削又柔韧的身体舒展开，像绽放的花芽，第一次，他直视了Percival的眼睛，像是要看透他的灵魂。“我想要继续。我想要和你通信，想要知道你的一切，包括最无趣最鸡毛蒜皮的小事，想要想象你在我身边，拥抱着我，当一天结束，能回到你身边。”

他想要逃开，想要闭上眼睛，想要锁上所有的门。但是他爱人的双手如此温柔地托着他的脸颊，小心翼翼地像是捧着冬天的第一片新雪。

他也确实在这双动物保护学家粗糙灵巧的瘦长手指上融化了。他粉红的耳尖和灿烂的金红色头发，他棕色的雀斑和明亮的绿眼睛，而这个美丽的年轻人，这个温柔又坚强的灵魂，在为他，一个完全不值得他青睐的人，而心碎。“孤独什么也不会改变，Percival，而我永远不想让你孤独。”

一个吻不能将他救赎，但春天确实从第一片新叶的萌发开始。


End file.
